


Kill Bjergsen

by limetreeharbour



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Translation from Chinese, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limetreeharbour/pseuds/limetreeharbour
Summary: Bjergsen is dead.
Relationships: Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg/Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng
Kudos: 4





	Kill Bjergsen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxx1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxx1234/gifts).



> a translation of alexxx1234's work in Chinese 杀死比尔森

Bjergsen is dead.

He was found limp in his chair in the training room, eyes closed, static, like someone had put him to sleep.

You don’t find everyone else passing away like the way he did, tranquil. I sighed and got back on my feet, eyes on three of my suspects.

My first suspect was Time. He was looking at me without a word.

I asked, “Did you kill him?”

“No”, he said. “People killed by me, their bodies are aged, their skin wrinkled, limbs stiff. They are long tortured. ”

I nodded, “tell me what you think about him.”

He said in a calm tone, “Bjergsen was a respectable man. He was well aware of my existence, but he never surrendered to me. He knew people couldn’t resist me, hence he was lenient all the time. ”

I said thank you and I saw him out.

My second suspect was Fate. He looked at me and sneered.

I asked, “Did you kill him?”

He said no. “People killed by me, they are bitter about everything. They’re hysterical as to what life has to offer. They sigh in tears all the time. ”

I frowned. “Tell me what you think of him.”

He laughed in despise and licked the corner of his mouth. “Bjergsen was a great man. And what about it? As long as I existed, he couldn’t run away from my engulfing mouth. Yet someone else took my opportunity. What a shame. ”

I drove him away.

My last suspect was Doublelift. He looked at me. The emotions in his eyes were complex, almost overwhelming. 

I studied him as well.

I asked, ”Did you kill him?”

He looked at me in the eyes, “I wouldn't kill him.”

I stared into those eyes for a long time, at the end convinced. Like I had been ever so used to fooling myself. Like I had been doing so since the dawn of time.

I didn’t answer. I knew it well.

He continued nonetheless, “We fought a lot. Seemed like we hated each other. Probably.” 

“But we remained friends till the end. We had fond memories.” He said.

I didn’t know what to say. So I stared at this man in front of me.

A long time had passed. He decided to looked up eventually.

I said, “I don’t know who the murderer was.”

He stared.

I thought I didn’t make myself clear. He interrupted when I tried to repeat.

He said, “Do you really?”

I shook my head in denial.

He said, “Look at yourself.”

I withdrew my attention, the attention I had paid only to my suspects ever since I manifested myself. I looked down- a string of mist was floating in the air, the end of it connected to Bjergsen’s heart.

I tried to rub my eyes to assure myself. But I didn’t have arms to do so.

I asked Doublelift, “Who am I?”

He said, you’re Love.

I was confused. But I had no way to make sure I rendered. Doublelift was quick to dispel my confusion.

“You’re love.”He said. “You’re Soren’s love. For League. For LCS. For TSM,”

He paused. ”And for me maybe.”

I see.

Thus I was indifferent to time. Thus I harboured loath to fate. Thus I was all eyes on Doublelift, and convinced of his innocence all through.

I think I found the murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> In Chinese, Ziliean’s title “The Chronokeeper” is reduced to “Chrono”(time), hence the character “Time” here may or may not take Zilean’s image if you make the association.  
> For the context, this work was done right after Bjergsen's retirement.


End file.
